


Reciprocity

by tanwenmc



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Other, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/pseuds/tanwenmc
Summary: "Why?" The question has been hovering on her lips ever since Legion first approached her with this idea. "You don't have to do this.""Affirmative. This is not an imperative." Its flaps flare open, in what Tali has come to recognize as the closest thing the geth ever comes to emotions. "It is … reciprocity. You have treated us as an equal. You have placed your life in our hands."





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_Fanwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/gifts).



Tali's hand shakes as she puts down the wrench. She takes a step back and examines her work, still feeling anxious about what she's about to do.

"Creator Zorah?" Legion tilts its head to the side. "Are further adjustments required?"

"Why?" The question has been hovering on her lips ever since Legion first approached her with this idea. "You don't have to do this."

"Affirmative. This is not an imperative." Its flaps flare open, in what Tali has come to recognize as the closest thing the geth ever comes to emotions. "It is … reciprocity. You have treated us as an equal. You have placed your life in our hands."

It doesn't feel like what Legion is offering is of equal value to what it says Tali has done for it, but — it's not only anxiety that's making Tali's hand shake. It's excitement. Tali wants this. A part of her feels guilty for how strongly she wants it, but it's not a large enough part to get her to stop. If she cared, she might pick apart the reasons this is giving her a thrill; a rush from having turned the tables on her people's enemy; a sense of getting things back the way they should be.

She wipes her hands together and makes an effort to halt the trembling once and for all. She wants this. Legion … well, perhaps want is not the right word. Say, rather, that Legion _consents_.

The metal penis that she has just finished attaching to Legion's body is wired to its sensory outputs. Inasmuch as it's possible for a geth to feel pleasure, Legion will. "Access the records now," she says.

"Accessing." The records in question are detailed studies on quarian physiology. Specifically, the physiology of sexual pleasure.

Tali knows she's been using the clinical as a way to detach herself from what's happening. Ruthlessly, she pushes that aside. If she's going to do this, she's going to do it right.

Legion is about to fuck her brains out. Its stamina is greater, its body sturdier, than any organic could ever hope to be. So this … this might take a while. Tali doesn't want anyone to know what's going on, so they are in the soundproofed AI core, the door closed.

(EDI will know, but there's no way around that. EDI knows everything that happens on the ship. Tali gets the sense that she's amused more than anything else, and has chosen to ignore some comments that EDI made about her own body taking use of Legion's … addition.)

Tali starts depressurizing the bottom half of her suit. She's taken a round of immune boosters, and Legion's newly acquired penis is also completely sterilized. Still, no sense in being careless.

"Please indicate the most desirable position."

"I… I can't be giving you directions the entire time," Tali says slowly.

"Affirmative. However, records indicate that personal preference is the primary factor in selecting a position. Please select."

Her first instinct is to say that she wants them _all._ The possibilities that Legion offers are nearly limitless. But. Perhaps it's best to start simply.

"Kneel." The word comes out with more force than she'd intended. Legion's only response is to do just that: lower itself down, legs bending, arms at its sides. It tilts its head and looks up at her.

Tali removes the depressurized area of her suit. The cool air brushes against her skin, making her shiver a little. She walks forward and places her arms on Legion's shoulders. Its hands come up to rest on her hips, gently guiding her forward.

Legion's body is unexpectedly warm. Even the penis that she just added gives off heat as it smoothly enters her. There is no denying the rush of excitement she feels, putting her weight on Legion, her legs hooked to stabilize her, its body bending to support her weight. Legion is _strong_. She knows that.

What she hadn't appreciated until now was the degree of fine control it has. Better than any organic's. She feels it making minute adjustments in response to the hitches in her breathing, the little gasps that escape her. Until it finds just the right spot, the spot that makes her clutch at its shoulders, bring her head down so she can lean into its body more. When that happens, Legion switches to making adjustments to its pace. Slow, steady increments, propelling her inexorably towards a glorious climax. And she can tell it will be glorious because everything about this experience has been beyond words. She is fucking _a geth_. A geth that allowed, even _encouraged_ her to make changes to its body and programming so that it could more effectively give her pleasure.

It's the culmination of every secret fantasy she's ever had as Legion's thrusts finally push her over the edge. Her hands dig in, her mouth open in a sustained howl of delight. Legion keeps putting pressure on those oh-so-sensitive spots inside her, prolonging the climax far, far past what she would have expected.

When she's finally done, Legion gently lowers her to the ground. "Initiating aftercare." The ointment she'd picked up at the Citadel appears in Legion's hands, and it rubs it into her exposed skin. Then, to her surprise, Legion brings out a blanket and covers her with it. "Initiating analysis. Please inform when you are ready to resume sexual activities."

"When your analysis is complete."

There is no judgment, no question in the face that looks down on her. There's only a nod, another flutter of the flaps. "Affirmative."


End file.
